The Serigati
THE SERIGATI Founding After Serigat's death, the reamainder of his team against the Makuta decided to organize themselves with a ruling system. It had 10 basic rules, with a number of sub rules. These rules were written by Toa Vota , Yervaka, and Olran. 1. There is one ruler of the Serigati. 2. This ruler shall bear the title of Seragitat. 3. His orders shall be followed unquestionably, unless they violate the Order Code. 4. The Seragitat rules for as long as he wishes. 5. In order to join the Serigati, you must be avowed against the Brotherhood of Makuta and their deeds, and pledge your obedience to the Seragitat. 6. Also, you must give all necessary information as the Seragitat deems. 7. The Seragitat must be a veteran of at a minumum of 3000 years as a warrior in benefit of Mata Nui. 8. To become Seragitat, you must have the favor of 3/4 of all of the Serigati. 9. The Seragitat must do actions that follow the will Serigat. 10. In order to become Seragitat, you must be able to wield Sergat's Kanoka, this Kanoka shall be fired at the rightful Seragitat, if he lives, he is Seragitat. The unrightful would be destroyed by the Kanoka. Laws The Seragitat mentioned above is the official ruler of the Serigati, and they can give any order to any official Serigati members, so long as it follows the Order Code, shown here. 1. In order to kill a threat to Mata Nui or the Universe, the Seragitat must have the consent of the Assassin, or all of the assassins. Any deaths must be ordered to be quick and as painless as possible. 2. A Serigati member cannot be ordered to kill another official Serigati menber, unless the Seragitat has consent by all other official members. 3. Non official members or servants or allies of the Serigati cannot be ordered to an extremely difficult task unless they choose to do so, as opposed to official members, who are required to follow all non-murderous tasks unquestioningly. 4. The Seragitat cannot make an order that violates any of the 10 rules or these codes. 5. The greatest punishment the Seragitat can impose upon an official member without complete consent is confinement in a prison for a decade. History After all of these rules were written and wholy accepted as the standards, Vota was nominated for Seragitat, and won unanimously. His first order of business was to go to Metru Nui; Vota wished to take his nomadic tribe from there and bring them back to their original home, now cleansed of the Visorak. (Courtesy of Yervaka). It is unknown what became of that tribe so far. After Teridax's fall, the Serigati led a portion of an army against the Skakdi of Nektann, and greatly helped in the battle. After this, Vota had all other Serigti members evacuated from the Matoran universe and placed on Spherus Magna. Their new headquarters are unknown, and there is certain rumors of a plan to eliminate "The Shadowed One". Members The following are a list of known members of the Serigati and their positions or common jobs *Vota, Turaga of Magnetism and Seragitat *Yervaka, male Vortixx native to Xia, assassin *Olran, Le-Matoran, often finds information *Zalok, ancient Toa Hordika of Lightning, often accomplishes tasks involving Rahi. *Zalok's Kahgarak , serves as Zalok's steed *Geshla, now a Toa of Plasma, main negotiator for the Serigati *Gazik, Ta-Matoran, creates masks for the Serigati Category:The Serigati